lux sit
by hetaliamongul123
Summary: Hetalia AU:: Wang Mei is but a mask, and her life is but a lie. :: The story of the country who will one day represent Taiwan, and the struggles she faced to get there.
1. May 29, 1895

EDIT: Thanks to Isemay, who fixed my mistake with Japanese accents. :)

* * *

.

* * *

.

吖

李

杨

_productions_

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

and god said, ::let there be light::

_[and there was light]_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

[::lux sit::]

.

* * *

_(May 29, 1895)_

"So you have come after all, _x__iao di_."

Yao watches his younger brother tiredly, a wan smile stretching across his face as he talks. "Kiku, _w__o de Xiao Ri Ben_; you were always destined to be greater than me, I knew... but how unfortunate, really, for you to choose such an inconvenient day to invade me. I believe I was scheduled for a trade meeting with that _ya pian_ _fan nao_ Arthur later in the day." He finishes the sentence with a slight undertone of annoyance, as if he was discussing something as trivial as poor weather.

"My aporogies, _nii-san_," Kiku answers, his voice bland and void of emotion. "I did not mean to troubre you so much. If it is your wish, I can attack you in a rater date."

"It would be opportune if _Tai Wan_ is in your hands by the end of the year," Yao agrees absently, staring at his hands- scarred from five millenniums of fighting, of gaining land, of _living_. "It would be best to shield the islanders from the conflict- the _l__ao bai xing_ are restless. There will be a civil war soon. I will not be able to stop the massacre of my people." He laughs, a long, bitter chuckle that echoes in the room.

Kiku stares at the garish dark circles that surround his brother's eyes, at the sickly pallor of his skin, and nods slowly. "As you wish, _nii-san_."

* * *

.

**Historical Anecdotes:** The Qing Dynasty (1644-1912) was overthrown in the Xinhai Revolution (1911-1912).This is attributed to it being gravely weakened by the two Opium Wars (1839-1842 &amp; 1856-1860), the first Sino-Japanese War (1894-1895), and the Boxer Rebellion (1899-1901). By 1895 civil unrest swept through the _Lao Bai Xing_\- or Old Hundred Surnames, which is a term used to defer to the common people; especially after several failed rebellions: the Taiping Rebellion (1860-1864), the Punti-Hakka Clan Wars (1855-1867), the Nien Rebellion (1851-1868), the Miao Rebellion (1854-1873), the Panthay Rebellion (1856-1873), and the Dungan Revolt (1862-1877).

The first Sino-Japanese War (1894-1895) was primarily over the control of Korea, between the Qing Dynasty of China and Meiji Japan. The Qing Dynasty lost, mainly because of internal turmoil within the people.

**Glossary:**

_xiao di_ (Chinese): little brother

_wo de_ (Chinese): mine; my

_Xiao Ri Ben_ (Chinese): little Japan

_ya pian_ (Chinese): opium

_fan nao_ (Chinese): annoyance

_nii-san_ (Japanese): elder brother

_lao bai xing_ (Chinese): Old Hundred Surnames

* * *

.


	2. October 21, 1895

.

* * *

.

吖

李

杨

_productions_

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

and god said, ::let there be light::

_[and there was light]_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

[::lux sit::]

.

* * *

_(October 21, 1895)_

He stands above where previously the corpse had lay- the blood stains are still there: wet, crimson splotches littering the ground in macabre motifs.

"I trury had not... expected this."

"This is a quite troublesome development," Yao concurs tiredly from where he sits, staring blankly at a particularily fascinating-shaped blood splatter. "However, it is but a minor setback, nothing that cannot be overcome._ Aiya, hao ma fan a_."

Kiku frowns, feeling his facial muscles straining from the sheer exertion of moving. "Nobody will recognize you, _nii-san_," he says, "onry this..." He pauses for a moment, thinking of a word more fitting for what he is attempting to describe. "This... _imposter_."

"He is also a fraction of my soul, _xiao di,_" Yao replies sardonically, with an undertone of petulant humor, "so strictly speaking, what you're accusing him for is something he is completely innocent of. I suppose that his impromptu creation probably also means that China's getting so substantial that I alone am not suitable for representing it, which is quite insulting to my pride but not entirely unexpected."

"You are in a woman's body now, _nii-san,_" Kiku states blandly, "and now this 'fraction of your sour' has taken your own."

Yao shrugs. "Being a woman now doesn't really affect me much, _zhen shi de_," he- no, _she_ says, raking a hand through his- _her_ hair. "My mother's memories were transferred to me when she died. She was an imperial consort of one of the five emperors- Zhuanxu. So, _xiao di_, you can probably tell why I don't really mind this new concept too much."

"But still, _nii-san,_" Kiku protests, "what about- about _him_?" He glances at what was once his brother's body, a blankly staring soul absorbing the scene as if a newborn baby.

"He is the new Wang Yao," Yao says firmly, "and from now on, _xiao di_-

"You are to call me Wang Mei."

* * *

.

**Historical Anecdotes:** The Japanese Occupation of Taiwan (May 29-October 21, 1895) marked five decades of Japanese rule in Taiwan. After the Qing Dynasty's cession of Taiwan to Japan at the end of the first Sino-Japanese war, several short-lived rebellions led by the Formosan forces (a mixture of regular Chinese units and local Hakka militias) led Japan to take full control of it's new territory.

After Japanese victory at the Battle of Baguashan (October 21, 1895), most of the Taiwanese organized resistance died down. The Republic of Formosa, which succeeded the Qing Dynasty's rule in Taiwan, was overthrown.

**Glossary:**

_aiya_ (Chinese): ah

_hao ma fan a_ (Chinese): how annoying

_zhen shi de_ (Chinese): really; seriously

* * *

.


	3. June 3, 1896

.

* * *

.

吖

李

杨

_productions_

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

and god said, ::let there be light::

_[and there was light]_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

[::lux sit::]

.

* * *

_(June 3, 1896)_

Kiku watches the body with impassive eyes, pupils following the slow movements of the chest as it expands and contracts. How easy would it be to dispose of the corpse; to feign ignorance- if only Yao would not so easily see through his facade. He always did.

Not Yao, he thinks. Mei, now. The proud Chinese nation forced to live in a woman's body. Once, he may have found it amusing. Now all he can feel is a dull throb in his chest, as the powerlessness to stop reality sinks through.

"I am back, _xiao di_."

Kiku whirls around to see Yao- no, _Mei's_ uncharacteristically serious face, staring at him with piercing golden orbs. Her brown hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail that curls around her left shoulder, and she wears the army uniform donned by the soldiers in her government. Her resemblance to the body in front of him is uncanny. "The Li-Lobanov Treaty went well. Ivan suspects nothing for the moment. He is too blinded by greed and land-expansion to notice my deception." Her tone is bitter, but resigned. "

"It- _Yao_ has not awoken yet, _nee-san,_" he answers quietly, gesturing to where his brother- _sister_'s old body lies, stone cold dead, looking unjustly innocent. As if unaware by the crimes it has committed by simply existing.

Mei gives a wan smile. "I can feel myself becoming weaker every second now," she says, her voice almost a whisper. It is a tired smile, one that belongs on the face of a man who has already seen eternity. "The Treaty of Shimonoseki, which I had believed was necessary for peace and the livelihoods of my people, is only killing me slowly. He will have to take my place soon. I fear that I am no longer needed in this world."

Kiku cannot bear to give her an answer.

* * *

.

**Historical Anecdotes:** Following the Treaty of Shimonoseki ending the first Sino-Japanese War (1894-1895), China was forced to pay a large indemnity to the Empire of Japan. In order to raise the sufficient funds for the payment, China reached out to France and Russia. Russia quickly took advantage of the the situation and established the Russo-Chinese Bank, which was controlled by the Russian government. In return, the Russian government annexed Manchuria in all but name, and opened the door to further Russian expansionism in China. The Li-Lobanov Treaty was signed by Li Hongzhang and Sergei Witte on June 3rd, 1896.

The Li-Lobanov Treaty increased anti-foreign sentiment in China, which slowly built up to the Boxer Rebellion (1899-1901).

**Glossary:**

_nee-san_ (Japanese): elder sister


	4. June 9, 1898

.

* * *

.

吖

李

杨

_productions_

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

and god said, ::let there be light::

_[and there was light]_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

[::lux sit::]

.

* * *

_(June 9, 1898)_

"Let us make a deal, Wang Yao," Arthur says. "Give us Hong Kong for 99 years. We will protect it well."

And she agrees, scraping up the remnants of her dignity and pride and throwing it all away in desperation. "Raise him well, _Ying Guo_," she says, tight-lipped, white-faced. "Protect him, for I fear that I cannot."

"_Mama_," Jia-Long wails, looking at her with frightened brown eyes. The eyes of a child, naive and trusting. "_Mama, wo pa_."

"Shh..." she says in response, feeling her lips rise in a pained smile. "Jia-Long, _Mama_ can't raise you anymore. She's going to give you to a very nice man. You have to behave for _Mama_, okay?"

Arthur sneers at her, lip curled. "Are you so weak that even your own child takes you for a woman?" he spits, eyeing her with contempt. "You have grown weak, China. Your government is unstable, and the powerful country you once represented is now but a shell of what it once was."

His words spark a fire inside her, reigniting ashes trampled by despair and suffering. She smiles back at him, savage and dangerous like the dragons that she is descended from. He falters a bit. "You cannot be any more right," she says, and laughs- it is a mocking laugh, one of a madman. Who it mocks, she does not know. "But you do not understand."

There is a moment of silence, before it is interrupted once again. "You are not Wang Yao," Arthur states, for however greedy he is, it cannot be said that he is not intelligent. "Wang Yao is not a woman."

"How did you know?" she says, still smiling that cruel smile. "What gave it away?"

Jia-Long starts crying, scared of this strange entity that has possessed the body of his mother. The two beings-_ monsters_\- are still staring at each other, battling vicious wars of will alone. Neither is willing to back away.

"...You did not refute my claims," Arthur finally says, staring into liquid amber eyes. "But if you are not Wang Yao, w_ho are you_?"

Her expression is once again passive. "I am Wang Mei."

And then she turns, leaving behind her province- _son, brother_\- in the hands of her greatest enemy.

She does not look back.

* * *

.

**Historical Anecdotes:** The Convention between the United Kingdom and China, Respecting an Extension of Hong Kong Territory (also known as the Convention for the Extension of Hong Kong Territory or the Second Convention of Peking) was a lease between Great Britain and Qing China in 1898. Taking advantage of the weakened China after the First Sino-Japanese War (1894-1895), the British forced the treaty on the weakened Chinese government. It would give Britain complete jurisdiction of Hong Kong and the surrounding islands for 99 years.

On June 30, 1997, 99 years later, Hong Kong was returned to the People's Republic of China and became one of the two Special Administrative Regions, along with Macau.

**Glossary:**

_Ying Guo _(Chinese): Brave Country; Great Britain

_Mama_ (Chinese): mother

_wo pa_ (Chinese): I am scared

* * *

.


	5. June 11, 1898

.

* * *

.

吖

李

杨

_productions_

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

and god said, ::let there be light::

_[and there was light]_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

[::lux sit::]

.

* * *

_(June 11, 1898)_

He wakes, frail body wracked with pain, and draws in a shaky breath.

Memories flood his mind almost immediately: carrying a sleeping boy with coal-black hair on his back in a peaceful bamboo meadow- _my name is Wang Yao- _attacking a brown-haired _savage_ with the rage he had buried deep, deep inside of him- _I'll kill you, you barbarian__\- _smiling gently at the large brown eyes of a young girl as he showed her what a rice plant was-_ did you see how I did that, Lien-_ the sword as it flashed in the light and dug deeper and deeper in his flesh- _why, Kiku, why?_

He opens his eyes.

The room is dark, illuminated by a single paper lantern hanging precariously near the bamboo mat he lays on. The walls are made of bamboo poles, the ground overlaid with a thick red carpet embroidered with twin dragons. He vaguely recognizes it from some distant memory in the past.

"You are awake." The sentence is no more of a question than a statement, and his head whips to the right from where the voice had come from. It is a girl, with long brown hair and golden eyes. He finds he cannot recall her from his memories, although there is something about her that is familiar.

"_Ni shi shei?_" he asks, curious.

She is silent, and for a long, terrifying moment, he thinks that she will not answer. "I am Wang Mei," she says finally, and she kneels down to look at him at eye-level. "Sister of Wang Yao."

He does not realize that she is speaking in in a strange language he can only recognize vaguely. Nor is he aware he answers her in the same tongue. "I am Wang Yao," he says, the name feeling _right_ on his tongue. "I was not aware that I had a sister."

Mei stares at him, before standing up again. "The Hundred Days' Reform has awoken you," she says, and Yao can only blink at the _non __sequitur_. "_Zhong Guo_ is changing. Whether for the better or the worse... I do not know."

She leaves the room before he can ask anymore questions. He falls in a deep, uneasy slumber minutes later, as the dull pain in his back aches once again.

* * *

.

**Historical Anecdotes:** The Hundred Days' Reform (1898) was a failed 104-day national cultural, political and educational movement from June 11 to September 21 in the late Qing Dynasty (1644-1912). It was undertaken by the Guangxu Emperor and his reform-minded supporters. However, it was short-lived, ending in the Coup of 1898 by conservative opponents led by Empress Dowager Cixi.

The failure of the reform created anti-dynastic sentiments, which contributed to the Xinhai Revolution (1911-1912) barely a decade later.

**Glossary:**

_ni shi shei /ni shi shui_ (Chinese): who are you

_Zhong Guo_ (Chinese): Middle Kingdom; China

* * *

.


	6. October 18, 1899

.

* * *

.

吖

李

杨

_productions_

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

and god said, ::let there be light::

_[and there was light]_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

[::lux sit::]

.

* * *

_(October 18, 1899)_

The pain is unrelenting, coursing through his body in waves of torment, agony. And then it is gone, as quick as it had appeared, before he can open his mouth to scream.

Beside him, Mei flinches suddenly, no doubt having felt the same pain as he had. She does not falter, however, and he cannot help but admire her courage, this tiny slip of a thing that is his sister. Her head can barely brush past his shoulder and her body is of a child, small, fragile; but she is strong, defiant, by no means weak, with unbound feet that can run just as well- if not faster, with more grace- than a boy's.

"What was that, _xiao mei_?" Yao asks, trying not to expose the tremble in his voice. "What is happening to our country?"

She glances at him, large golden eyes knowing and wise. "The wealth of the foreigners at the expense of the _l__ao bai xing_ have aggravated our people," she says, and white hot rage boils in his veins as he remembers the gloating voice of Arthur after the war over opium exports, the triumphant smile on Kiku's face after his crushing defeat in the _Jia wu_ z_han zheng_. "They have declared war on the _Ji du tu _that are trying to brainwash our people into following their religion, and the government that supports such actions."

"As they should," he says bitterly. "But the _lao bai xing_ are foolish, to choose such a time for their attack. The Westerners may be cowardly, slow-witted uncultured monkeys, but they have strength in numbers, powerful weapons that we have no chance in fighting against. And to think that they would fight against the government as well..."

"Yes," Mei says serenely, but her tone is brittle. "Yet somehow the _Yi he tuan _have gotten into their minds the notion that they are invincible. The pain that we felt is the death of fifty of our men, young fools who had an entire life before them and wasted it."

"For a pointless cause," Yao agrees, staring at his hands. They are aged hands, callused with an eternity's worth of living. Out of place on such a deceptively young body.

"Humans are such fools," Mei says, sighing. "Youth is wasted on the young, wisdom is wasted on the old, and so the young know nothing, and the old are too weak to do anything worthwhile. If perhaps they bothered to open their eyes to the truth, this fruitless bloodshed would end."

* * *

.

**Historical Anecdotes:** The Battle of Sen Luo Temple was a skirmish that took place in northwestern Shandong between the Boxers, a martial arts group that practiced a form of boxing that they believed made themselves invulnerable, and Qing regiment troops on October 18th, 1899. It marked the beginning of the Boxer Rebellion (1899-1901), after growing resentment and general distrust against Christian foreigners spread across China.

The clash attracted the attention of influential officials and Manchu princes in the imperial court, who began to see the Boxers as potential allies against the increased imperialist activities that had been triggered by the Juye Incident two years prior, where two German Catholic missionaries were killed.

**Glossary:**

_xiao mei_ (Chinese): little sister

_Jia wu zhan zheng_ (Chinese): First Sino-Japanese War

_Ji du tu_ (Chinese): Christians

_Yi he tuan_ (Chinese): Boxers

* * *

.


	7. August 9, 1900 I

.

* * *

.

吖

李

杨

_productions_

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

and god said, ::let there be light::

_[and there was light]_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

[::lux sit::]

.

* * *

_(August 9, 1900)_

"Why do you do this, sons of mine?" he screams to the world, a cry of anger, of rage, of resignation. "Why must you be so foolish?" He is laughing and crying, tears of mirth traveling down his cheeks.

They encircle him, eight to one, and he can see their forbidding eyes of hate, of indifference. There is a gun held to his head and a sword to his neck, and six more people prowl the outskirts of the circle should he try to escape.

"Your people did this," Ludwig says blandly, as if he were discussing something as trivial as the weather. "They became arrogant with their ideals, and so you must pay the price. It is their fault, and so in the end it will become yours."

"_Ha_!" he barks, and smiles—the German country recoils immediately, wary. "_Haha! _You know nothing of life and war, for you are nothing more than a child. What insolence is this, to act so high and mighty? That older brother of yours—Gilbert, was it? He will one day—"

"Be quiet," the younger nation hisses, and glares at him with knives and daggers. His eyes are no longer so empty. "Don't you _dare_ say anything about my brother, you _der Penner_—"

A stone is thrown, narrowly missing Ludwig's face, and cutting him off mid-sentence. Immediately, all eyes are on the offender, guns aimed and swords unsheathed. Mei stands, proud and mighty, golden eyes gleaming in the light. She had not been there when China had fell to the invaders, when the empire surrendered, but seeing her again Yao cannot make himself feel rage or betrayal,

"_You_!" Arthur shouts, pointing his gun at her face. "You, are the one who brought Hong Kong, the one who negotiated the Second Convention of Peking. The one who disguised herself as Wang Yao. Wang Mei."

"Who are you?" Alfred asks, unfriendly. His face is taut.

Mei smiles, friendly and kind and freezing cold as ice. "I believe it was just stated," she says, tilting her head—a hair ornament tinkles sweetly, like the chimes of a bell. "I am Wang Mei. I am China."

* * *

.

**Historical Anecdotes:** The Boxer Rebellion ended officially on August, 1900. Hundreds of thousands of men died in the onslaught, thousands of Chinese women were raped by soldiers of the "gallant" Eight-Nation Alliance (including Americans), and even more civilian households were robbed of their belongings. One American missionary stole so much he had to fit all his loot in an eight-cargo freight train. I'm not even going to be formal here, but everybody essentially became barbarians and massacred people.

On another note, I have yet to thank the Japanese Imperial Army for killing my great-great-great paternal grandparents and the French for my great-great-great maternal aunt's bastard child. I don't hold any hatred to them here in the present, but back then, you can imagine the savagery... Of course, they were not completely in the blame. _Thank you_ Boxers, for murdering innocent Christian people (although I have to admit, a whole bunch of them missionaries were _very_ corrupt, see above) and causing this huge war that killed a whole bunch of guiltless people. I could go on, but I think you get the picture.

**Glossary:** _der Penner_ (German): literally homeless person, can be interpreted as 'fucker'

* * *

.


	8. August 9, 1900 II

.

* * *

.

吖

李

杨

_productions_

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

and god said, ::let there be light::

_[and there was light]_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

[::lux sit::]

.

* * *

_(August 9, 1900)_

"_Nonsense_," says Austria, pushing his glasses upwards. He has not spoken until up to this point, and the sudden sound of his voice is enough to cause Francis, beside him, to start in shock. "_He_ is China." He points to the subdued Yao, brows furrowed in thought. "I'm afraid I must repeat the English bastard's words, pardon me—_who are you_?"

"Who says there cannot be two Chinas?" Mei says, and from her sleeve she draws out a dagger. "Fight me if you must. China is too large to be controlled by one single entity, and you, who wish to exploit this land from its natural riches, will lose instead of gain if you attempt to take too much."

"_Nee-san_," Kiku says, pleading. "You must stop this foolishness. I do not wish to see you hurt. Prease, accept defeat and come with me. You will be treated well."

"You cannot be serious," Yao says, but does not move while Ludwig's gun is still on his temple. "Why would she come with you, you _wang ba dan_? You, who slaughtered our people, who pillaged our land and raped our women—"

"...Fine," Mei says, her voice reluctant, her eyes strangely unfocused. She does not look at Yao, look at anyone, staring into a realm of things nobody else can see. "I surrender."

Kiku nods, bowing his head. "Let us commence then, sister."

"_Mei_!" Yao screams, and he does not care if his throat is raw and painful and numb, if Ludwig's gun digs into his forehead painfully. All he knows is the sharp agony of betrayal, something that stretches out within him in a web of lies and deception.

"This is for the best," Mei says, and her tone is sorrowful. "Our people, _my _people, they will be treated well in the island. This corruption, this splitting of nations, it is caused because the Han Chinese were foolish to believe in such naive ideals of one great harmonious country. I have been given a chance to start over in this world, by the _shen_ himself—I will not fail him this time."

"W—what do you mean, Wang Mei?" Yao asks, and feels the saltwater anger burn his eyes. "You are me. We are China. What is this so-called island that you talk about so reverently, more important than _us_?"

Mei smiles, although it more resembles that of a grimace. "I am China, that is true," she whispers, and all ten eyes are on her, unable to tear their gaze away. "But now, I understand. I am destined for something else, something greater, so much that the great _shang di_ removed my mantle as the Middle Kingdom."

And then, in a tone far more ironic, she laughs. "I am meant to be _Fu er mu sha_."

* * *

.

**Historical Anecdotes: **I've gotten so lazy, I'm not even going to bother, haha. Anyway, most of the notes were basically explained last chapter, but Taiwan was gifted to Japan back in 1895 (which I _might _have forgotten to mention earlier) and basically what's happening here is that Taiwan is agreeing to submit quietly to Japan after the Boxer Rebellion. Now, the Japanese treated the Taiwanese pretty well (way better than the Chinese, at least), and even though there were several rebellions, which will be mentioned later, both sides were pretty passive.

_Fu er mu sha_, or Formosa, is an archaic name for the island of Taiwan. Yay, Mei/Yao Sr. finally found her [his?] purpose in life! Only now s[he's] been either possessed or drugged, because s[he] is acting seriously out of character. Everything will be explained later. Also, serious notes will be done next chapter, promise, which will probably be published next century. Thanks you!~

**Glossary:**

_shen_ (Chinese): lit. god/God

_shang di_ (Chinese): Heavenly Emperor; God

_Fu er mu sha _(Chinese): Formosa (archaic name for Taiwan)


End file.
